


Helping Bella Out

by JaspersWoman



Series: Time To Take Back Control [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Deception, F/M, Hot Sex, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Eclipse, Jasper is tired of Edward always turning away Bella's need for intimacy. Alice comes up with an idea to solve everyone's problem and gets Jasper involved. But who gave Alice the idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

Set after Eclipse, Jasper is tired of Edward always turning away Bella's need for intimacy. Alice comes up with an idea to solve everyone's problem and gets Jasper involved. But was it really Alice's idea?

Helping Bella

JPOV

Bella was in Edward's room again and she was once again trying to get him to show her some intimacy. While at first this was great for me, I used all that lust on Alice, now it was becoming an annoying sitcom. Even the others could feel the sexual tension in the air and they didn't have my gift. I wanted to knock some sense into Edward. After all this time alone he found his mate, just give in to her already. I know better than anyone how it feels to be alone. When you finally have your mate, you give them whatever they want, it just makes sense. He was lucky Emmet wasn't here, Emmet had no problem bursting in on them and telling Edward what to do. It was funny to watch Bella get all read, but even better watching Edward get mad. I was so pissed about the Edward and Bella drama I didn't notice Alice walk in.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I loved the feeling of her on me. She whispered in my ear "Why don't we take a walk, there is something we need to discuss." I smiled and flung her over my shoulder. "Anything for you Alice" and I jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Once we reached a secluded spot where I was sure none of our family could hear what I would do to her body I stopped and pulled her to me. She put her hand up "Wait, I really do need to talk to you. Something needs to be done about Bella and Edward, I have some ideas but want to see what the outcome would be when I ran them by you." I was becoming more confused and frustrated by the minute. Forget them, I wanted to ravage my wife's body. She stood there determined to make me listen, which made her even sexier than she already was. Did she not know how much she drives me crazy.

"Jasper" she sighed, "We have to force Edward to have sex with Bella. Once he does things will be better and easier for everyone." WHAT? I just stared at her for a minute. "What do you want me to do about that? Do you want me to stand behind him and tell him step by step what to do and if he doesn't make him? I can't force Bella into that. Are you crazy?"

She giggled at me and rolled her eyes. "Jasper, I don't want you to touch Edward at all, just make him WANT her and NEED her. Once he gets going, he will not be able to stop." I started pacing around her in circles. "First of all, he would read our thoughts and know what we are doing, second he would find a way to stop and be pretty pissed. He might even retaliate, not that he would be able to take me on." Edward was fast and had the advantage of reading my thoughts, but my knowledge and background always defeated him in our rough housing. Even when he and Emmet both tried to tackle me they always lost.

Alice was about to speak, but she suddenly looked off. I was hoping she saw that this would end badly and change her mind. She slowly smiled and then giggled, that giggle turned into an evil smirk. This wasn't going to be good.

EPOV

"Bella, please" I said as I removed her hands from my jean zipper. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know what she wanted to do, I just couldn't do that to her, just yet. I wanted her to be a virgin on our wedding night, I wanted to keep her pure and her soul intact until she was one of us.

"Fine" she huffed and stood up. "I am going to get something to eat in he kitchen, don't follow me." And she took off. I know I hurt her feelings, but she would thank me later. I stood up slowly to allow her to cool off before I joined her downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Jasper and Alice walked in, Alice was thinking about all the clothes in her closet and Jasper was quoting lines from his favorite books. Something was up and I didn't know what it was. Alice just smiled at me as I walked towards Bella. She was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the way she spread the jelly on the bread sent a shudder through my body, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then as she took that first bite I gasped and all my venom shot straight to my dick, then she swallowed that bite and I lost all control. I was in front of her in a flash and ground my body into her. She opened her mouth in shock and I shoved my tongue in her and found her mouth so warm. It took her a minute to realize what was going on, then she ground her body back into mine. I frantically started removing her shirt and unbuttoning her jeans. I couldn't believe the urgency I had to ravage her tiny little body, I needed to get her upstairs so I could take her in private. I didn't want to embarrass her by fucking her in front of Alice and Jasper, oh yes I wanted to fuck her, fuck her so good she would... Alice! Jasper! "Jasper, God Damn, Stop it right now!" I moaned into Bella's mouth. "Hmmm, wait...what Edward?" Bella responded.

I jumped back from Bella and leered at the two of them, still with big smiles on their faces but only now thinking about each other in bed. I wanted so bad to take Bella, lay her on the counter, and fuck her senseless, but I also knew that Jasper was throwing all this lust at me. WHY?

"Stop it, STOP IT!" I screamed hoping my body would listen.

Jasper flew to Bella's side and Alice was in front of me in an instant. I crouched down all my lust gone and only feeling my own anger. "Don't make me hurt you Edward" Alice growled. Alice may be small, but she could be mighty fierce when she wanted to be, plus with all the training her husband insisted she have.

Bella just looked at me and then at Jasper. She was confused until Jasper started to speak. "Bella, you want Edward to make love to you, do you not?" Bella blushed at him and couldn't speak. She was so embarrassed and I was getting angrier by the second. Jasper took Bella's hand in his and said very slowly and in a low voice, "He wants you to, but is afraid. Let's show him how you would look if you came undone right now, let's show him how satisfying it would be to give you an orgasm that rips through your whole body. " I growled "Don't you touch her" I tried to figure out how to get to Bella, and past Alice, without hurting her.

Suddenly her head flung back and her knees wobbled. Bella started moaning and breathing rapidly. She fell forward and Jasper caught her in his arms. He purposely and slowly inhaled the smell of her moisture in-between her legs and smirked at me. "I bet she tastes even better". Before I could respond, Bella screamed and squeezed Jasper for dear life and had quite a large orgasm right there, Oh her smell was so infectious and sexy. She continued to hold onto Jasper as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

Alice suddenly stared into space. There was Bella being carried by Jasper into his and Alice's room. Jasper laid her on the bed, removed her clothes and buried his head in-between he legs, Alice crawled under Jasper and sucked his cock. I started shaking, "NO NO NO NO NO!" Alice smirked and very quietly said, "If that is not an option than YOU do something about it." Jasper smiled at me and I felt the desire, No the NEED to take Bella and make her body mine.

Alice looked off into space again, this time I saw me pounding into Bella, her knees over my shoulders. She was moaning and speaking incoherently. She looked even more beautiful than she does now.

Jasper looked at me, and gently led Bella to me who was still coming down from an intense orgasm and thought for only me to hear "Wise decision Edward, I don't want to think of my future sister like that, but I will do ANYTHING for Alice." I pulled Bella into my arms and ran her up into my bed.

I quickly removed her clothes and buried my head between her legs. OH GOD, she did taste even better than she smelled. "Oh Edward, I... What happened... oh please yes..."

I continued to lick her sweet folds, and then dipped my finger in her and pumped it in and out. I realized the faster I did this, the more she moaned and ground her pussy into my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, I need more, I need to make love to you. Can I do that?" I asked as I kissed her thighs.

She sat up and looked at me, "Oh God Edward, please fuck me now... Please." Hearing Bella ask me to fuck her almost made me cum in my pants. I quickly removed my clothes and positioned myself in-between her legs. I slowly entered her and in one thrust buried myself deep in her wet hot pussy. She cried at the pain and just clung to me as I laid still waiting for her to allow me to continue. Just being buried deep in Bella was pleasure enough. Then she started to move her hips and I slowly started pumping into her. The more she moved the faster I pumped until I was going as fast as I could without hurting her.

I remembered the vision and placed her legs over my shoulders and continue pumping, all the while Bella was moaning, panting and speaking words or rather parts of words. Every few pumps she would orgasm, and flow all around my dick. She was so wet and hot, I tried to keep going but the more she came around me the more I needed to let go of my release. I waited for her to let go one more time and I slammed into her and came deep within her pussy. She moaned and I slowly slumped down next to her.

Bella, I am so sorry, I couldn't control myself. She looked at me, took my face in her hands and kissed me. "Thank you Edward, I love you." I kissed her back, "I love you too my Bella."

BPOV

I smiled as Edward cuddled me into his body. The way he ravaged my body, the way he pleasured me, I knew he wouldn't be able to stop now. He needed this more than he knew. I smiled thinking back to my conversation with Alice last week. She knew how to keep Edward out of her thoughts, so I asked her for advice on how to get Edward to become intimate with me. When she saw this, I was a little shocked but knew I had to trust her. She sure did come through. I remember her saying she knew how to get the men in her family to do what she wanted and soon I would learn that too. I giggled thinking how she got Jasper to go along with this, I would have to thank him later, but far away from Edward.

EPOV

I sighed, I have never felt this relieved and satisfied in all my life or existence. I whispered for only Jasper and Alice to hear, "You will pay for this. While I am thankful, you will pay." I heard Alice giggle and think "Stop thinking about us or I'll send Jasper up there." I was going to respond but then Bella giggled as well, I guess she wanted some more, well I am only happy to oblige. I rolled over and started kissing her again.

PLEASE R&R and be honest. Thanks!


	2. ch 2

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

Set after Eclipse, Jasper is tired of Edward always turning away Bella's need for intimacy. Alice comes up with an idea to solve everyone's problem and gets Jasper involved. But was it really Alice's idea?

Helping Bella Out ~ CH2

JPOV

I was lying on my back in the middle of our floor holding Alice close to me. I wanted to get out of that house but the lust was just too strong and there was no way I would be able to walk away from that. I had to claim Alice as my own, take her body as if it was our first time together. Though every time with Alice was like the first time, we had such a deep connection. Even without my abilities we could look at one another and feel as if we were making love. The slightest look, sigh, heck any movement my Alice made was so sexual to me. She slowly rose up, kissed me and walked into the bathroom to shower and dress.

.

While I was cleaning up, I thought back to our conversation in the woods only a while ago. I had hoped that Alice would see that it would end badly, but of course she had seen just the opposite. She wanted me to go in there with her and think about anything but what we were going to do. She said that if I hit him with all the lust as soon as he saw us, then he wouldn't be able to stop and would give Bella what she wanted. If he did realize and tried to stop I was to stand next to Bella and hold her hand and project the biggest orgasm I could into her. Alice said she would be able to stop Edward just by standing in front of him. Alice was small, but she was one hell of a fighter, I made sure of that. I would always protect her, even though she didn't need it, but that was my job as her husband and mate. Every time she got into a fight stance I became so proud, even the toughest vamp was no match for her. She said that I would be able to make Bella orgasm and she would be able to show Edward visions for what he would do to her. I remember protesting the entire time she played out the scenario.

.

"How can I hold Bella and give her an orgasm. She is my sister, that is like walking up to Esme or Rosalie and getting them off. I simply refuse Alice. I just can't do it." Alice just smiled at me, she knew I would do ANYTHING she asked, even if it was against all my gentlemanly morals. "Jasper, shhhhh. It will work out, you'll see. You just have to think about having sex with Bella but not actually do it. Just thinking about it will show Edward it is an option and he will immediately decide to finally make love to her. Trust me" I was shaking my head the entire time she spoke, but as soon as I heard trust me, I nodded and said "I do trust you Alice." That was the truth, even without her visions, I would trust her always and forever.

.

I wonder why I even fight her sometimes, she IS always right. The entire situation played out exactly as she said it would. Edward didn't have time to question our evasive thoughts, he didn't jump over Alice to get Bella, he didn't attack me, he simply gave in to the lust and FINALLY made love to Bella. My only problem now was looking at Bella. Would she be furious with me, or embarrassed every time we were in the same room. I was about to ask Alice how Bella would feel around me now when she got excited "The others will return from hunting soon. I have lots of online shopping to do with Rosalie and Alice. Edward is taking Bella home." She gave me a quick kiss darted out of the room. I of course followed her, still anxious about Bella's reaction to me.

.

I was helping Alice clean up in the kitchen when suddenly I was hit with a burst of satisfaction and looked up to see Bella and Edward walking down the stairs. Bella was wearing a huge smile on her face, but the satisfaction wasn't one of a sexual nature it was more of a competitive side, I couldn't understand that. Bella walked over to Alice and hugged her goodbye, she looked at me and I was getting ready to feel her fear, embarrassment, anger, I was getting ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness and promise her that I would never do that again, I would give her my word as a gentleman and her brother. She looked at me and winked and sent me a strong dose of mischievousness? I was completely confused. I watched her leave with Edward and heard him start his car.

.

Alice was busy tidying up when I just couldn't hold back "Alice, she winked at me. I think she is confused, what if she thinks that I am attracted to her now. This was a bad idea." She looked up at me and smiled, "Jasper, Bella only thinks of you as her brother, she is not confused only satisfied." I shook my head, "Why did she wink at me? Why was she not embarrassed about being seduced and tricked into having sex. Shouldn't she be mad that I did that to her? "

.

This didn't make sense to me. "She should be mad at you too, why did she hug you? Why isn't she m... You and her" I couldn't believe it "This wasn't your idea. It was Bella's idea, this whole thing, that's why she never got embarrassed or blushed once." I pointed at Alice now angry and upset that I was used a ploy in their game." She planned it and you helped her." Alice snapped her head up at me and gave me her don't fight with me look, "I don't know what you are talking about. You are not making sense, you obviously feel guilty about this and are confusing your emotions with Bella's. Besides who would believe you? Can you really imagine sweet, shy Bella coming up with this idea?" She turned and started walking towards the door, "Jasper, even if what you think was true, you wouldn't want the men in the house to know that you got played by a human now, do you?" She opened the door to reveal the rest of our family. She immediately told Esme and Rosalie about a huge online sale on furniture and clothes. As they made their way into the den, she turned to look at me. I felt her love and respect, but then she winked at me. I just sighed, I would do anything for Alice, and now poor Edward was going to fall into the same trap with Bella. I would just have to wait and see what other plans she had in store for me. I would of course argue and refuse, but in the end I would do whatever my Alice wanted. I walked over to Carlisle and Emmett and joined in on the list of things Emmett was not allowed to tease Edward and Bella about at the wedding.

.

Please R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?


	3. ch3

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

I had fun with this chapter, Emmett cracked me up, I almost deleted it from laughing so hard.

Helping Bella Out ~ CH3

Three days later

EmPOV

This was a perfect afternoon, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out shopping, Jasper and Alice were "having a talk" in the woods and Rosalie was playing with a new car in the garage. It was the perfect time for me to watch TV and not be told to turn off Tom and Jerry, they just crack me up. Bella was in Edward's room, having their usual conversation. It was always the same thing.

"Oh please Edward I want you, I need you, please"

"No Bella, I can't take you before the wedding, I don't want to ruin your virtue or soul"

"I don't care about my soul, I trust you "

"Bella, I'm just a scared little boy and probably a terrible lay" Ha ha ha, Eddy boy, I bet that's what you really want to say. One time I started yelling at Edward to just give it to her already and end her misery. That earned me quite a few growls, the fiercest was from Esme.

"OH GOD EDWARD" Bella suddenly screamed. I stood up and had a horrible feeling. "Oh Edward, I... can't breathe... Oh GOD!" Did he finally give into Bella's demands? No, No way, him giving into Bella was as likely as Carlisle coming home with red eyes. Oh SHIT, he snapped and he's draining her. What do I do? Bella wouldn't survive if I went to get Rosalie, so I just screamed "Rosalie, come now" and I ran up the stairs, closed my mouth to keep from inhaling her blood and smashed into the door knocking it flat on the floor.

I stopped as soon as I burst in, Bella was on all fours on the bed and Edward was pounding into her. They looked up at me, Bella screamed and jumped off the bed and Edward crouched down ready to pounce on me. I didn't know what was worse, seeing my little sister naked on all fours or Edward crouched down ready to pounce with Little Eddy at full attention. I slowly backed up "Whoa Edward I thought you were attacking Bella, keep little Eddy away from me man, I don't want that rubbing up against me."

Rosalie came up behind me and looked over my shoulder, I should fill her in since Eddy boy is standing in the middle of his bed naked and Bella was wearing only a sheet. "I thought he was attacking B..."

"Yeah, I can piece it all together, pick up the door and leave them alone." I squeezed my eyes shut and picked up the door and put it back in its temporary place. I couldn't handle naked Bella or Little Eddy Boy. "Bella, about time you broke him in ." Rosalie yelled out as we made our way down the stairs.

I walked down to the living room in complete shock. "Rosalie, Edward was giving it to Bella, I can't believe he finally gave in." She rolled her eyes, "It's not their first time, Edward gave in to her a few days ago" WHAT? "Why didn't anybody tell me this, why am I always the last to know everything around here?" She just looked at me with and crossed her arms, "Would you have teased Bella and Edward about it and made a comment at their wedding?" I was going to respond, but she was right, I would have done that, I smirked thinking about all the things I could say to Bella to make her blush. "That is on the DO NOT SAY list as well." she huffed. Damn!

"Come on, let's go into the garage. I'll tell you the whole story." I couldn't believe how it all went down, I am still confused as to how Edward didn't go after Jasper and Alice. Then my mind flipped back to my little sister on all fours naked, I shook with disgust. "I know I should be happy about having something to tease Bella about, but now that she did it, I can't ever look at her again." It was like the time I walked in on Carlisle and Esme, I couldn't be in the same room as Esme for a month.

"Now you know how I feel when I get snapshots of you and Rosalie" Alice skipped in the garage, obviously seeing this all take place and enjoying the show. Jasper was right behind her smirking at me, "You didn't expect that, did you Emmett?" I just shook my head, "Why didn't you tell me?

"I already answered that for you Emmet" Rosalie huffed

I know, I know, but I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett you have bigger problems than worrying about why we didn't tell you. Eventually Edward is going to find you."

"Yeah, he may be faster, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger. Besides he still has a score to settle with Jasper first, right?"

Bella suddenly walked in, OH SHIT, what am I going to say to her. She walked right over to Rosalie and Alice, "Edward is taking me out tonight and I don't know what dress I should wear?" I just stood there, she didn't care that I saw her naked, that I walked in on her and Eddy boy? I didn't need Jasper's powers to see that she was proud and satisfied. Alice giggled, "I know which one you will choose, but first you, me and Rosalie are going to have fun trying on different dresses." When did Bella like to try dresses on with Alice and Rosalie? All three walked out of the garage, Bella turned her head and winked at. What the fuck did that mean? I looked at Jasper, "I think Bella just winked at me."

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and sighed, "Emmett, she DID wink at you. Rosalie is probably in on it too. It's a big conspiracy and we are all doomed. We just have to go along with what they say and they will keep us happy. If at the end of the day they can bring us joy just by looking at us, then it's all worth it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Was Jasper losing his mind? "What is going on with everyone in this family? Edward's getting it on with Bella, Bella's not blushing anymore and just winked at me after I saw her naked, and now you're talking crazy!" Jasper was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Oh Emmett, could I talk to you for a second?" Edward sang out, I looked at Jasper. "Come one lets go for a hunt in the woods, if Edward finds us I'll hit him with silliness and it will all be forgotten." I was a little afraid to go with Jasper after that crazy talk, but I didn't want to get in a fight with Edward, just in case he was going crazy too. So I ran after Jasper and hoped after filling up on some tasty bear my family would go back to normal.

Please R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?

Thanks to shyshy1016 and sexymama25 I wasn't sure if this chapter would work, but thanks to your feedback I went for it.

I will definitely add another chapter, maybe two, but then that's it. I don't want to ruin the original focus of the story. It sure is fun writing this.


	4. ch 4

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING!

Helping Bella Out ~ CH 4

JPOV

It was a typical afternoon, I was waiting for Alice to get home from school, I was thinking about her all day. I needed some alone time with her, even though most of the family was out of the house, I thought our spot in the woods was best. The things I planned on doing to her would make our family want to leave. I was wondering where she was, when my phone beeped that I had a text, "I'm in our spot, I'm all ready for you". God I loved this woman, I put my phone away and ran to meet her.

There she was lying on the ground on a pink blanket. She looked so beautiful, she was pretending to be asleep, as I got closer I gasped for air that I did not need. She was wearing a baby doll dress that left little covered. She pretended to breathe making her breasts rise and fall, that alone made all the venom shot straight to my cock. I immediately removed all my clothes and straddled her tiny frame. She opened up her eyes in shock and tried to hide her smirk. I didn't care if she yelled at me later, I ripped open the top of the dress to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were there for the taking. I grabbed on in my hand and roughly sucked on the other. She tasted better each time I sucked her beautiful skin.

She immediately moaned into me and I could feel her legs rubbing against one another to get some type of friction. I was about to moved down her body, but she quickly flipped me over and licked my cock from base to tip. I almost came right there, she giggled and took all of me in her mouth. I loved her lips on me, she moved up and down alternating between humming and sucking sounds. I did my best to not push myself into her but once she grabbed my balls I pushed forward. She grabbed my ass and pulled me forward as I released into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of my long hard release.

It was my turn to flip her on her back, she gasped with excitement. I smirked and ripped the rest of her dress and of course there were no panties covering her sweet pussy. I growled, "Darlin, I plan on making you scream so loud.", I pulled her legs over my shoulders and shoved my tongue deep inside her sweet folds. I swear she tasted better each time I licked her. She immediately started moving her hips into my face. I sucked on her clit and shoved two finger inside of her, this caused her to squirm and moan even more. I could feel her tensing around my fingers, so I curled them up and she immediately released her sweet juices on my fingers, I quickly lapped it all up.

Once I was sure I had swallowed all of her, I flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees, "Oh God, Jasper, Please I need you ..." I didn't let her finish, I rammed my cock into her and grabbed her hips to make sure I was all the way in her. She screamed "OH FUCK JAPSER!" and was pushing back into me. I kept one hand on her hip and the other grabbed her breast as I fiercely pounding into her. I needed to feel her against me, so I flipped her onto her back, and put her legs over my shoulders and kept pounding into her. She started shaking, I growled with satisfaction when I looked down and noticed the blanket had been worn by our frenzied movements and we were now creating an impression of our bodies in the ground. This was truly becoming our spot, everyone would know that I fucked my wife, I claimed my wife's body right here in this very spot. I wanted to keep fucking her well into the night hours, but with each pound into her body she released around me, she was orgasming over and over around my cock. I wanted to hold off, I wanted to keep going but then each time she clenched around me I found it more difficult to stay focused, I reached my hand around and rolled her clit in my fingers. She roared "OH JASPER, OH FUCK JASPER!" as she squeezed and milked my cock, I released long and hard into her tight wet pussy. I rolled off of her and pulled her onto my chest, she looked into my eyes telling me silently that each time it gets better and better. Suddenly her face went blank, she giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Emmett thinks that Edward is draining Bella and runs in to protect her only to find Edward doing Bella doggie style." I shook my head, "Couldn't he tell from the sounds they were meaning that they were getting it on?"

"No he truly believe that Edward would never give into Bella and thought Edward had snapped."

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out that we all knew."

"Yes, but first, he's going to be freaked out that Edward is about to attack him, he doesn't want 'Little Eddy' as he calls it rubbing up against him. Come on, we have to get back to the garage, I have a little fashion show to do with Bella and Rosalie."

I wanted to protest, but knew better. I stood and as I dressed I tried to figure out what clothes we would put on Alice, but she was already dressed, "I brought a change of clothes, I knew what you would do to my dress. But don't worry, I have a few more of those dresses." She took my hand and off we went running, leaving our mark in the ground.

Alice was right, Emmett was in the garage with Rosalie, he was confused , hurt and embarrassed. In all the decades I have known Emmett, there have only been a few times he has been embarrassed, I think this was going to top all the rest. Alice walked in, "Now you know how I feel when I get snapshots of you and Rosalie" I followed her, "You didn't expect that, did you Emmett?" He shook his head, feeling hurt and confused, "Why didn't you tell me?

"I already answered that for you Emmet" Rosalie huffed annoyed that she had to keep repeating it.

"I know, I know, but I still can't believe you didn't tell me." he said still quite confused

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett you have bigger problems than worrying about why we didn't tell you. Eventually Edward is going to find you."

"Yeah, he may be faster, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger. Besides he still has a score to settle with Jasper first, right?" He looked over to me, I was wondering why Edward still didn't say anything about that that night, I could only guess that he was enjoying this new side of Bella way too much to really care.

Bella suddenly walked in, Emmett started to freak out, he was actually nervous and throwing off some regret. Bella walked over to Rosalie and Alice, "Edward is taking me out tonight and I don't know what dress I should wear?" Emmett' s jaw dropped so far, I swear it almost came off and hit the floor

Alice looked off then sang, "I know which one you will choose, but first you, me and Rosalie are going to have fun trying on different dresses." They turned and walked out of the garage all emitting lots of silliness with growing lust, what was going to happen? I didn't like where this was heading. Bella turned her head and winked at Emmett, he almost fell on the floor. He turned to me , "I think Bella just winked at me."

Poor Emmett, "Emmett, she DID wink at you. Rosalie is probably in on it too. It's a big conspiracy and we are all doomed. We just have to go along with what they say and they will keep us happy. If at the end of the day they can bring us joy just by looking at us, then it's all worth it."

He was getting nervous, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He was now concerned about me and seems like others too, "What is going on with everyone in this family? Edward's getting it on with Bella, Bella's not blushing anymore and just winked at me after I saw her naked, and now you're talking crazy!"

"Oh Emmett, could I talk to you for a second?" Edward sang out, and I looked at Emmett, "Come one lets go for a hunt in the woods, if Edward finds us I'll hit him with silliness and it will all be forgotten." He wasn't sure what to do, but followed me anyway.

Next up is the boys in the woods when Edward reveals something to them and a HUGE lemony story. Can you guess?

Please R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?

Thanks to shyshy1016 for continuing to encourage me.


	5. ch 5

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING!

Please review after you read, I know that several people have added me to story alert, so PLEASE review the story.

Edward reveals something in this chapter. Can you guess what it is? There is a short but steamy lemon at the end.

Helping Bella Out ~ CH 5

EPOV

I chased after them, but kept my distance. I watched as they crouched stalking their prey, almost drooling in anticipation of their next feeding. Then in a blink of an eye, Emmet pounced on the lion and snapped its next in one swift move. I watched as him and Jasper both began to drink the lion dry. When they were sure the lion was completely empty, they dug a hole in the ground and buried the corpse. I waited for my moment, I remained calm as I stalked closer not wanting to alert Jasper to my emotions. The second Emmett started to realize there was someone nearby I jumped on Emmett knocking him into Jasper. Jasper flipped in the air landing on his feet ready to attack. No matter how off guard you caught him, you never won, his time as a solider still coursed through his veins. He watched Emmett and I wrestle on the floor for a bit, making sure we were just having fun, then he joined in. He took pleasure in throwing us into trees and pretending to rip our heads off. Once we were done with our wrestling I sat on the ground and looked at Jasper, "I think you take a little too much pleasure in wrestling with us." He sat down on a rock, "Edward I just like throwing you around like a rag doll." Emmett laughed, but then stopped when Jasper looked at him, "It is even funnier tossing you around, you get so angry." Emmett's smile turned into a frown and he looked at me.

.  
"Edward, listen" he thought for a moment trying to put his words together, "I would never have walked in on you and Bella if I had known. She's my little sister and seeing her like that is something I don't think I will be able to recover from for a while." He shuddered "And I definitely never want to see 'Little Eddy' again either. Now I know how you feel when Jazz and I think about our wives in front of you."

.

Jasper stood up and leaned against a tree, "How are you dealing with this new side of Bella? I know you wanted to wait until your wedding night, the lack of control must be hard on you."

.

I smirked and continue looking at the ground, "Well, you can feel my emotions, what do you think?" He stood still concentrating on what I felt. Emmett smiled, "I'd be deliriously overjoyed, whenever Rosalie wants some lovin' I give it to her. She never has to ask or even beg. You should be thanking Jasper and Alice."

.  
Even though I was still looking at the ground, I could tell Jasper straightened up and shot open his eyes, "You're feeling thankful and smug?" He was trying to figure out where the smugness was coming from, what I could be so right about?

.

"Do you really think I didn't know what was going on?" I looked up and smiled at him, he ran his hand through his hair, "Your emotions were just confusion and lust, not once did you ever let on that you knew what was going on."

.

"It wasn't till after Bella and I made love that I pieced it all together. I promised her that I would make sure that you and Alice never did that again, she said she was okay with it and understood that you were both being helpful. She appreciated the effort and wanted to thank you both. She was happy that I succumb to the lust you were projecting. I still wasn't sure then, but when she was leaving and hugged Alice I was sure then."

.

"What do you mean?" Jasper trying to figure out if he gave anything away.

.

I smirked and continued, Emmett intently listening to our conversation and still a little confused, "When she hugged Alice you were trying to find a way to apologize to Bella. Alice was once again thinking about her closet full of clothes. If it was Alice's idea she would have been smug told me that she knew best, but she didn't. She was purposely hiding information. Then it hit me, she wasn't protecting you or herself, she was protecting Bella, who was suddenly quite brazen and no longer blushing at anything that happened. I figured that you were also a pawn in their scheme."

.

Jasper listened quietly the whole time, "I don't know if it is a temporary game or if Bella is bringing this out in them. I tried to warn Emmett, but he just thinks I am crazy."

.  
Emmett shook his head, "Rosalie has nothing to do with this. She has no ulterior motives or secret agendas." Jasper crushed a small rock in his hand, "Just wait Emmett, it's coming. You'll see and you know it's happening and will be powerless to stop it."

.

Emmett was about to respond when all three our phones alerted us to a text message. We all looked up at one another, was something serious going on? I opened my phone to reveal Bella completely naked, her breasts in full view, her arms delicately covering her pussy. I immediately felt my dick getting harder by the second. Then there were two images in my head, one of Rosalie naked with her legs spread wide open and Alice naked on all fours, her butt facing the camera, I tried to get my sisters out of my head. "Alright, stop thinking about the pictures of my sisters, that is just disgusting! Enough."

.  
Suddenly Emmett got another text alert, He read it aloud, "The three of you will not get laid until you have earned it. Go to your prospective rooms and wait for further instructions. What the fuck does that mean?" he shouted

Jasper sighed, "I wonder who took pictures of who? This is what I have been telling you about Emmett. Still think Rosalie is innocent?"

.

I was getting impatient, while I wanted to see more of Bella, I also wanted to get away from Jasper and Emmett , the images of what they were planning on doing to Alice and Rosalie were making me sick.

.

I took off running, they followed until we reached the house and stopped. Carlisle was outside packing the car, Emse was handing him another suitcase. Carlisle looked up, "Esme and I are taking a long weekend trip to Canada. We'll be back late Tuesday." he looked a little worried but got into the driver's seat. Esme walked to the passenger side. She stopped to turn around and smile at us, "Have a great weekend" and winked at us.

.

Jasper turned to Emmett and raised his eyebrow, Emmett put his hand up and said "I believe you now. You don't think Esme..." he shuddered again, "NO, I don't even want to think about that."

.

I huffed, "Thanks for sending it my way!"

.

We made our way into he house, the scent of the girls was lingering, they had obviously left a while ago, but only just sent the pictures. We each mad our way to our rooms. I slowly opened the door hoping to see Bella naked, but instead of Bella were a bunch of cloths, paintbrushes, poles and paint cans. There was a note on the wall ~'Since this room will soon be mine, I would like it to be redecorated. I would like two walls to be fairy purple and the two other walls to be beach green. I marked the walls. When you are done Alice will let us know. Alice and Rosalie are taking your brothers to different locations. We can make love all weekend in the house.~

.  
It was obvious Emmett and Jasper were suffering the same fate. I could hear growls from Jasper and a string of curses coming from Emmett. IF that wasn't enough of a hint, I saw what was expected of the redecoration in their rooms as well. As if on cue we all started scrambling to accomplish the task. I was no doubt annoyed that I had to do what Bella said, but if this meant keeping her happy and me satisfied then I would happily do anything she asked.

.

I am sure it would have taken a human the whole weekend to accomplish what I did in one hour. I finished and could hear that Jasper was done as well, Emmett was almost done. Both Jasper and I walked into him and Rosalie's room to help him put things back in place. Jasper sighed, "Alice wants us all to be done before they come back. It's kind of twisted in a way, but at least we are working together."

.

Once Emmett and Rosalie's room was finished, we heard Alice's honking the horn to her car. "I dropped off Bella in the den, Rosalie and I are naked in our cars ready to go to our locations." I swore Emmett and Jasper took off running before Alice finished speaking. As I made my way to the den, I heard the cars speed off and chuckled, but then stop moving all together. Bella was standing their completely nude bent over the couch.

.  
I sighed and was immediately behind her, I knelt down and spread her legs and licked her beautiful pussy. In between licks, I moaned "I will paint the room a hundred times a day if this is my reward." She moaned and pushed back into my mouth. I hummed against her as I licked, that sent her over the edge. She began moving her hips and moaning louder until she released into my waiting mouth, she tasted like heaven.

.

I picked her up and gently laid her on the couch. I stared at her for a while, thinking about all the rooms, furniture and positions we would try. "Edward, please?" she cried out of frustration, "I need you inside of me."

.

"Bella I was thinking of how I would like to fuck you this time." She shuddered and I could see moisture pooling at her opening, "I plan on fucking you in every room." Before she could respond, I was over her and pushing my myself all the way in. If I thought tasting her was heaven I was wrong, there was nothing better than being buried balls deep in Bella's pussy. I had the whole weekend to fuck her and I was going to give her what she wanted and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

.

.

I am really having fun with this story. I plan on two outtakes then I have another idea for a story.

Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE?

If I get lots of reviews, I might continue the story.

Thanks to shyshy1016 for continuing to encourage me.


	6. ch 6

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING at the end!

Please review after you read, I know that several people have added me to story alert, so PLEASE review the story.

.

This chapter is in Esme's POV on what the girls were up to while the guys were in the woods. .

.

Helping Bella Out ~ CH6

EsPOV

.

Carlisle was busy in his study recording all the information on Bella, he wanted to make sure she would have many human memories to remember. He never knew anyone who wanted to be a vampire, so he wanted to make sure her choice was worth, though for Bella it seemed being with Edward with eternity was the biggest prize of all. I loved all my children as if I bore them myself. Sometimes Emmett joked with me that I had a soft spot for Edward, it was just that he was alone for so long, I wanted to make sure he had his happily ever after like I found with Carlisle. Bella was perfect for him, at first she was shy and looked to him as if he was a GOD. As time went on she realized that like any other man he had his flaws, but would do anything for her. She figured out how to take advantage of that and keep him in his place, she would definitely fit in with our family.

.

I just finished getting myself ready for the evening when I heard Alice yell from her room, "We're all ready, Esme."

,

I raced up to her room to find that my daughters had arranged a blood red sheet over the bed and headboard and were each standing in robes. Alice threw my their phones and whistled at me, "I knew you would look hot in that Esme." At first I was a little nervous to wear a bright red lace bra and panty set, but Alice insisted that Carlisle would not only love it but would keep him from questioning what we did tonight.

.

"Me first" Rosalie said as she threw off her robe and hopped on the bed first. She threw open her legs and pinched her nipples, "Emmett might come just by looking at the picture" she giggled.

.

I angled myself as I was crawling on the bed, I wanted to make sure the boys got the best view of their wives and snapped the picture with Rosalie's phone. Bella started laughing, "You know Edward is going to freak out when he sees the pictures in Emmett and Jasper's heads."

.

I laughed with her, "Well now he can finally try all those things he has seen everyone do over the last few decades."

.

"Okay my turn" Alice said jumping up and down with excitement, obviously seeing the outcome of all of this. She threw off her robe and delicately jumped on the bed, landing on all fours with her butt facing me. "Esme get lower with the phone lower, Jasper will love the view." After I snapped the photo, I turned to Bella, "Your turn hon."

.

Bella, who was becoming more confident each time I saw her, threw off her robe and sat on the bed. She was truly beautiful, all our bodies enhanced once we were turned to ensure that we could entice and capture any prey we wanted. But Bella, was just as beautiful as us in human form, I could only imagine how stunning she would be as a vampire. She opened her legs, but delicately covered them with her arms and was able to push her breasts forward. We all just looked at her surprised by her erotic but demure pose, "Well, I want Edward to work for it." she giggled. "Rosalie shook her head, "And he thought he was the monster."

.

Rosalie and Alice were typing the messages on their phones, I typed Bella's for her with vampire speed it was done in a second. Rosalie giggled, "I have the second message all set to go as well, on the count of three we hit send. One ... Two... Three..." the sound of three buttons were heard.

.  
Alice looked off into space, "Carlisle's on his way up." Then she giggled, "Poor Emmett is a little scared." Rosalie grabbed her boobs, "Well he should be, I've been asking him to help me redecorate the room for a while."

.

Carlisle suddenly walked in the room and stopped. Before him stood his wife in only red lace panties and bra surrounded by his three daughters who were naked in robes that were open in the front.

What... Esme, What is ... Oh sorry... " and turned to walk out. "Carlisle, please wait" I called out as the girls fixed their robes and walked passed us and giggled at Carlisle's embarrassed reaction. Alice stopped to look at me, "We're going to take Bella to the cottage and wait for the boys. Have fun Carlisle" then she left.

.

"Carlisle" I walked over to him and rubbed my hands up and down his arms. "The boys will be busy all weekend, Bella and Edward are staying in this house, Alice and Rosalie and taking Jasper and Emmett away for the weekend, and you and I are going to Canada till Tuesday." He shook his head, "I have plans, I can't Esme. What is going on?"

.

I grabbed his shirt and ground my hips into his, "Oh, you WILL do what I say. I called work and told them I was surprising you this weekend, they are covered and don't need you. If each of my daughters is getting a weekend of ecstasy, you better believe I want the same." I started to walk out and turned back at him. "You really don't have a choice Carlisle." He sighed and followed, "you never cease to amaze me Esme"

.

As we walked out of the house, I pointed to the two suitcases that I wanted taken out as I put on my coat, "Oh, I have a few more surprises for you." I removed my panties and threw them at him.

.

Carlisle put my panties in his back pocket and put the suitcases in the car. He looked up when he saw our sons running back to the house, they were frantic with lust but the confusions was deep on their faces. Carlisle looked up, "Esme and I are taking a long weekend trip to Canada. We'll be back late Tuesday." He was probably struggling whether to warn Edward what was going on, but knew better than to upset me. It would be torture for him if he couldn't touch my naked body.

.

I couldn't help but giggle, the look on their faces was priceless, it's not too often that you can find that look on a vampire. As I walked to the car, I turned and smiled at my three sons, "Have a great weekend" and winked at them.

.

I didn't even shut the door when Carlisle sped off, I giggled "Why the hurry?" Before I could tease him again, he pulled me on top of his lap and pushed my shoulders down until his cock was buried deep inside of me. "When did you get him out?" I pretended to be shocked.

.

He responded by pushing up into me, I moaned and ground back into him and continued moving up and down his cock while he drove like a bat out of hell. It was so exhilarating riding my husband while he drove 150 miles an hour, being a vampire had its advantages. The faster I moved, the faster he drove, the wind hitting us. It was an exhilarating experience and we both continued to pounding against each other until we both roared as we came.

.  
I sat back down in my seat smiling, then leaned over and took my husband's gorgeous dick in my mouth, I did have to clean him up after all. It was going to be a great weekend.

.

.

Please! R&R and be honest. I would love some feedback... PLEASE? .

Thanks to shyshy1016 for continuing to encourage me.

.

I am working on a sequel to this... about the guys planning to get revenge on the girls. I'll let you know when I post it.


End file.
